Beauitful In My Eyes
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: Two sets of friends discuss their relationships. Slash and Femaleslash


**Title: **Beautiful In My Eyes

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairings: **Martha/Tosh and Jack/Ianto

**Summary: **Two sets of friends discuss their relationships

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood

**Author Notes: **Written for the female fest prompt over at Dreamwidth, also unbeta so please forgive any mistakes.

* * *

><p>It was surprisingly slow at Torchwood for once the Rift had decided to behave, which gave Jack a chance to catch up on the latest piece of gossip that involved two women that he saw as sisters.<p>

"So you and Tosh, huh?" Jack took great pleasure in watching Martha jump in her chair.

Martha turned to face her friend a true smile on her face one that Jack thought he would never see again after that year or from the Doctor's rejection.

"I'm just as surprised as you. I've never been attracted to women before, it's just Tosh." Martha admitted softly.

Jack recognized the smile that crossed Martha's face; it was the same one he got when he thought of Ianto. "I'm happy for you. You have being through a lot and it is about time you found some happiness." Jack told her as he reached out a squeezed her hand. He knew her choosing to leave the Doctor had been tough and adding to her and Tom's relationship not working out it was about time she found a chance at love and if it was with his dear Toshiko then he was all the more happier for them.

Martha squeezed his hand back. "So have you and I am glad you found happiness with Ianto. Not even the Doctor made you smile the way Ianto does."

A fond chuckle escaped Jack's lips. "I guess we both found what we were looking for and we only needed to leave the Doctor to find a place were we belong."

* * *

><p>Ianto said nothing just sipped his coffee slowly as he waited for Tosh to speak. He knew his best friend had something she needed to talk about, even though he had a pretty good idea as to what he would wait until Tosh felt comfortable enough to speak.<p>

"I slept with Martha." Ianto chocked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of.

"What?" He managed to get out once the coffee fit faded.

Tosh cringed as she handed Ianto a towel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spring it on you."

Ianto smiled fondly at her as he took the offered towel. "Its fine, I wasn't all that surprised just wished you chose a better moment."

The tech genius could only stare at her best friend with a slightly open mouth, "You knew?" she questioned. Ianto merely raised an eyebrow and Tosh could only shake her head fondly, "How could I forget you know everything."

Placing the cup of coffee in his hand on the counter he wrapped a comforting arm around Toshiko. "Does Martha make you happy?" He worried about his best friend, she hadn't had much luck in love, and in fact the only time he had seen her this happy was with Tommy.

"Very happy even more then Tommy." Tosh admitted amazed at how quickly she had fallen for the female doctor.

Ianto pressed a kiss into her hair. "Then that is all that matters to me."

Tosh looked up at Ianto with worry in her eyes. "But what can I offer Martha? She travelled with the Doctor and I'm just the computer geek. How can I even compete?" Tosh let Ianto in on her fears.

Ianto cupped Tosh's chin. "I understand you're fear better then anyone. That was my fear when Jack returned from his journey with the Doctor, how could I a mere Tea-Boy ever compete with a Time Lord? Jack got rid of my fears when he told me he came back because I love him for who he is no matter what, something the Doctor could never do. Something tells me that is what you could do for Martha; accept her for who she is not wishing she was another." Not for the first time Tosh was blown away by how understanding Ianto was.

* * *

><p>Now that Ianto and Jack knew Martha and Tosh left the Hub together their fingers interlocking.<p>

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and watched the two women leave together. "I'm happy that Martha and Tosh found their way to one another just like we found our way to each other." Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

Turning in Jack's arms Ianto caught the immortal's lips in a slow love filled kiss.

Like the night before Martha found herself at Tosh's place but the dark skin beauty could tell something was bothering her lover, "What's wrong Tosh?"

Tosh couldn't understand what she could offer Martha. "You travelled with a Time Lord, what could you possible see in me?" She asked in honest confusion.

"The Doctor was a dream one that was never going to be mine." Martha stroked Tosh's cheek, "You are gorgeous Tosh, don't ever think you are not. You see me for me, never have you wished I was someone else and that means more to me then anything."

As their lips met in a soft kiss Tosh swears she has never felt more special and more wanted then she did in that very moment.

* * *

><p>Martha trailed her hands over Tosh's bare shoulder before pressing a kiss to the skin she just traced. "I don't know what the future holds for us but I will do everything in my power to make this relationship work. I do not want to lose you my gorgeous Toshiko." Martha sealed the promise with a kiss against Tosh's shoulder before joining her lover in a well earned sleep.<p>

The End


End file.
